


Random Headcanons

by grootiswhatweaim4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiswhatweaim4/pseuds/grootiswhatweaim4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random head canons about each of the main characters - a lot of these are total cliche's at this point, sorry <br/>Will probably add to them in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Drax enjoys beautiful and (traditionally feminine) antiques such as lamps, laterns, furniture and books (not so much artwork) his room is comfortable and has a warm rug and beautifully embroidered blanket. he doesn’t understand why Quill finds this funny. Gamora shows him how to meditate and he finds he enjoys it. After Ronan’s defeat, his rage is slowly subsiding and although he is still one of the most terrifying warriors they had ever seen, it was possible to picture Drax as a loving husband and caring father - not merely a maniac. 

 

Gamora has never eaten anything that could be considered junk food. Highly processed, unnatural food is considered a Terranian concept. She has eaten ‘fake’ food but all of that was nutritious and was purely to keep herself alive during long missions. She doesn’t think of food as anything more than fuel until Peter introduces her to chocolate. She now has a considerable stash of sweets in her room and if any of it goes missing, she will fume for hours. If her sudden sweet tooth is brought up in conversation, the offender is quickly punched in the trachea. 

 

Peter dances like a loon in the common room, and sings in the shower when he’s in a particularly good mood. Rocket once turned off the water’s heat once just to turn the annoying crooning into a satisfying shriek as the Star-Lord was doused in icy cold water. 

 

Rocket gets way too into board games. To the point where they all sat down at the monopoly board (That Peter had bought in a dirty market on some tiny planet) and three hours later Gamora dumped the whole thing into the trash chute and sent it into space to stop the fighting. Drax still has bite marks on his fingers and it took a good few days before Peter could open his swollen left eye. 

 

Groot learns how to make flower crowns one afternoon (no one will own up to teaching him, they still aren’t sure if he was shown how or if he figured it out himself) and Groot now can spend days making and weaving flowers of a few different colours and shapes to create intricate flower crowns for all members of the team. Groot has it down to an art form by the months end and although Rocket scolds him for using too much energy producing flowers on his head, the Raccoon (as well as the rest of the team) keeps the flowers for at least a few days in their private rooms before they begin to decay.


	2. Slightly more detailed, sadder headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer drabbles, some a little sad

The other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy have no clue how to react when Drax announces that he will be be taking a solo journey to grieve for his family on the anniversary of their deaths. The others are silent until Peter offers to take Drax there on the Milano as they had no other (major) commitments. Drax is sombre and silent from the moment they enter the planet’s atmosphere. It is mostly grasslands that hold small trade ports and was not Drax’s home planet. It was here that he had met his wife, the only of his kind he had seen since he had left his own planet for work. The two had walked through the wild plains and fallen in love by the dying light of the tiny sun that the planet orbited.   
The actual day had dawned long after Drax had woken to wander through the moorish wasteland, stopping to watch the sunrise. He returned many hours after sunset and spoke to no one as he headed straight for his chambers. The next day, when they were about to depart, Drax had greeted them at breakfast and thanked them with so much quiet sincerity, it frightened the others. Groot had grown two strikingly beautiful flowers overnight. They were like blue stars that were veined with vibrant red. One was large and curled at the edges of the petals, the other smaller, simpler and more delicate. Drax cried as he lay them on the earth of the planet before the Milano was due to take off. In all the years they spent together after the events of the destruction of Ronan, the team had never visited the small planet again and had never heard Drax express a wish to go. It wasn’t until this time when they realised that that day was the man’s final goodbye to his beloved wife and daughter. He had finally been able to let them go. 

Rocket did not know this, but he had come across one of the scientists responsible for his existence. It was only days before he and Groot suffered through the altercation with Gamora and Peter. The two thugs had arrived on Nova, managing to avoid too much attention at the customs office (due to Rocket setting off a teeny little bomb in an air vent well away from them, allowing them an easy passage in) and were simply gathering a few supplies before they began bounty hunting. The person in question, hideously scarred from the fire caused by Rocket’s escape, could do nothing but gape unimpressively as he watched three years of rigorous testing, surgery and hard work walk pass him. It was swearing like a sailor and in the company of something possibly even stranger than the experiment itself. Rocket didn’t even see the green skinned man and was too far away to recognise his scent. Groot noticed someone oggling at his friend as if he were a ticking time bomb, which isn’t actually a horrible comparison, but didn’t think anything of it. 

Peter has always wanted to learn how to play guitar. On earth, one of his older cousin’s had one. He had been allowed to play on it a bit but instead of delicate melodies, he just created a bunch of dissonant, metallic twangs. Over the years he had found few instruments that had the simplistic yet soulful sound of the guitars on earth and he was in no way skilled enough to build one...though he did attempt to in those first few years on the Ravagers ship. He often pictured himself holding an acoustic guitar and crooning, flipping a rebel strand of hair from his eyes and being so incredibly cool that he would undoubtedly be a panty dropping phenomenon across the galaxy.   
He gave up on buying cheap instruments at markets and trying to learn how to play them. He had done this anytime he had a bit of spare cash and has already purchased enough grog to keep himself happy. Having even more noise of the ship with four other members on board would probably just antagonise everyone further. As time went by, he forgot about the guitar and never learned to play it.

The only way to really destroy a Flora Callosus is to either incinerate them completely to ash, dissolve their whole body in corrosive acid or find a creature that will eat wood faster than it takes to regenerate limbs. Luckily, the last one doesn’t exist outside of maybe one or two laboratories. Despite these facts, Groot is not nervous around fire or acid. Not being able to feel pain is a big factor there, but after preparing himself for death and to nursed back from a tiny twig by his dearest friend, Groot knows no fear. As long as he had people who cared for him, what was there to be afraid of? 

Gamora had previously not given much thought to her sexuality. She had felt to physical attraction to another being and had rarely experienced arousal at all during all her years. However, after meeting Peter Quill, who was both suave and goofy, strong yet vulnerable, her emotions were acting in a way she had never experienced before. After much reflection, she would later identify herself as bisexual and although she eventually enters a loving (though slightly unorthodox) relationship with Quill, she finds she is attracted to other females at a higher rate than males. It takes a long time and a lot of research for Gamora to finally understand this aspect of herself. She confides in Groot, knowing at least if the tree mocked her or said something insensitive she would probably not understand. Groot tries to convey his support and affection and asks Rocket to translate the conversation. Rocket grudgingly paraphrased and told Gamora “A person’s sexuality don’t change who they is, just who they screw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Groot and Rocket are asexual; Groot by biology, Rocket by default as there are none of his species he has found to test this theory.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the overdone trope of flower crowns but they are hella cute


End file.
